


The Hiccup

by itishardtopickausername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishardtopickausername/pseuds/itishardtopickausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's hiccup attack really gets on Kageyama's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while having the hiccups and I just thought that Hinata would have the weirdest hiccups in this world so... yeah..   
> It turned out way too short though -_-

Hinata and Kageyama sat with each other on the roof top, Hinata blubbering about everything that came up to his mind, as usual.   
Kageyama was more focused on his lunch, though. Hinata talked too much for Kageyama's liking, sometimes Hinata's energy gave the black haired man a headache. But he still stayed silent and let the boy talk as much as he wanted, or at least until Kageyama couldn't take it anymore and shouted at him to shut up, which usually led to a small argument about how annoying the redhead is and how much of an asshole the raven was.

Kageyama kept on staring at his lunch, shutting Hinata up in his mind, until he heard a strange sound his mind just could not ignore. Kageyama raised his head and opened his eyes, then the weird sound came again. His dark blue eyes turned to the smaller boy and widened a bit, he could feel a smile rising to the surface. The sound was heard again and he could see the figure next to him jump up with the sound.

A smirk appeared on the raven's face, "something wrong, Hinata?", he asked with fake innocence. 

The redhead shook his head and the small noise slipped from his mouth once again.   
Kageyama started laughing loudly, pointing at the hiccupping boy.

"Shut - up", he said, being rudely disturbed by a hiccup in the middle of his words.

Kageyama tried to catch his breath, but the weird little noises coming out of his little friend's mouth were just too funny and breathing became harder and harder after every hiccup that came out.  
Hinata grunted and punched the laughing boy on the shoulder. The taller one let out a shaky breath and finally stopped his laughter.

"You're hiccups are the weirdest, funniest thing I have ever heard" Kageyama giggled.   
Hinata puffed but still didn't say anything, most probably because he was afraid a hiccup would come in the middle of his words again.

Kageyama let out a small chuckle each time the sound came out of Hinata, until it stopped being funny and started being annoying.  
The little sounds began to drive the previous-laughing boy crazy, until he finally snapped after 10 minutes. 

"Can you stop this already??" he yelled at the hiccupping boy.

Hinata shook his head silently and Kageyama grunted. He pulled out his bottle of water from his bag and pushed it in the boy's hands.  
"People say drinking helps. Drink." he held his hand to his head, rubbing his temples in circles.

Hinata took the bottle silently and drank the water slowly. He put the bottle on the ground and the both of them stared at each other intensively, waiting for the outcome.  
The redhead smiled, "I think it-" a sound came out from his body once again and the both of them sighed.

Kageyama looked at the hiccupping mess next to him and tried to think what else can he do when he remembered that people also say that scaring a hiccupping person makes the hiccups stop.   
The both of them stayed silent for another full minutes before the raven jumped on the small boy shouting loudly, "boo!" 

Hinata jumped and hit the other. "Why would - you - do that??"

"I heard scaring people helps" Kageyama replied, "but I guess it didn't work in your case" he sighed. 

Hinata puffed and put a pout on his face "you're an - asshole"

"I'm just trying to help you, you ungrateful idiot" 

Kageyama ignored Hinata's bickering and continued with his tries of trying to scare the redhead until the hiccups would give in and stop. It was all useless, of course. 

Kageyama grunted in annoyance, "ugh, I'm going crazy here just shut the fuck up already" he covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes tightly. 

"it's not like - I'm not try - ing!!" Hinata groaned. 

They sat in silence again while Kageyama was trying to think of other ways to stop Hinata from making these awful noises.  
Suddenly, an idea came to Kageyama's mind. He slowly turned his head towards Hinata and took a deep breath, wondering if should really do it, until he decided that this was the best solution he could come up with.  
With a quick movement he grabbed the ginger's head and turned it his way, he didn't even let Hinata have any time for some sort of reaction before he smashed his lips against the surprised boy.  
Kageyama broke the kiss quickly and looked at Hinata's shocked face, eyes wide open and the mouth closing and opening , not entirely sure of what he should say or if he should say something at all.  
Hinata looked at Kageyama's face with a confused expression, waiting for an explanation of what just happened, but Kageyama didn't say a word, he just kept on staring in to the other's orange eyes.

Only then he realized what he had done.   
He kissed Hinata.  
His eyes widened and all the blood in his body rose to his face, making it as red as a clown's nose. He looked away from the small boy and stared at the floor, pondering to himself why the hell did he do this stupid move.  
They both were in complete silence for a while, until Kageyama rose his head and came to a realization. "It worked." he whispered. 

"Yeah" Hinata agreed quietly and they fell into the silence again. 

"I'm sorry..." the raven apologized shamefully. 

Hinata sighed.

All Kageyama's thoughts were focused on his stupid mistake and how is it going to ruin everything.  
He had liked the ginger for a while now, he couldn't understand why he like this clumsy idiot, but he did, and with this kiss he knew that he ruined every chance of hiding this fact from the other boy, not to talk about how awkward this would make Hinata feel around him, which would surely end their perfect synchronization in volleyball.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the redhead being right in front of his face, slowly getting closer and gently making their lips touch.   
Kageyama couldn't even react to the lips moving on his, he stayed completely still until Hinata moved his head backwards and looked deeply into Kageyama's deep blue eyes.   
They stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring into the other's eyes. Then both of them, moved in for another kiss.   
The kiss was maybe gentle and small, but the feelings of both of them was in it and they both knew that they both had waited too long for this to happen, both too scared of the other's reaction and the consequences it may have brought.   
They broke the kiss and looked to the floor, both too embarrassed to say anything. 

"Thank you" the redhead finally let out. 

"No problem" the raven answered. 

The bell rang and they both got up and walked into their school, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you liked it, please leave a comment telling me what you think.  
> I accept criticism, I want to get better and I can use some help hahaha
> 
> Thank you! ^.^


End file.
